SPC-1258
NOTICE FROM THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATION AND PROJECTS OPERATION COMMAND OFFICE SPC-1258 has been TERMINATED. All instances of CERULEAN GLOVE Deviant-Class Cetacean Entities are to be terminated through Centre funded whaling operations. CERULEAN GLOVE instances are not to be engaged when encountered. No further instances of entity class CERULEAN GLOVE are to be created using MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques. MIDNIGHT GIRDLE is believed to possess memetic or cognitohazardous effects that render practitioners unwilling or unable to comply with higher authority. The divergent neurology of CERULEAN GLOVE entities renders technological or geas-based control methods unfeasible. Project #: SPC-1258 Selachian Pugnātorial Capabilities: Cetaceans augmented by MIDNIGHT GIRDLE, termed CERULEAN GLOVE Deviant-Class Cetacean Entities, possess both the amphibious capacities necessary for long-term sub-nautical deployments as well as the anatomy necessary to throw a punch. MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques are also SPC in themselves; as cetaceans augmented by MIDNIGHT GIRDLE often display an innate knowledge of such SPC, extensive training is not required. Project Components: SPC-1258 consists of a Deviant martial art, codenamed MIDNIGHT GIRDLE, and fifteen (15) augmented cetaceans consisting of Tursiops truncates, Balenoptera musculus, and Phocoena sinus, each fitted with tracking tags. When movements from MIDNIGHT GIRDLE are performed within view of a non-human mammal, said animals will attempt to duplicate the movements to the extent that they are able. Animals permitted to practice MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques for a period of time will develop human-like characteristics. In cetaceans, this entails the development of back legs from tail vertebrae, the elongation of front flippers into arms, and fists. Animals will also develop larger brains; they will continue to practice MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques, and may display knowledge of techniques that they have not been previously been exposed to. Continued practice will lead to further development of humanoid characteristics, though cetaceans remain capable of aquatic function. MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques also engender the development of subversive tendencies. Proposals for compliance collars and invasive mental conditioning are under review have been denied. Ten (10) specimens of T. truncates, better known as the Common Bottlenose Dolphin, were chosen for their high intelligence and wide habitable zone, allowing for versatility of deployment. Two (2) specimens of B. musculus, better known as the Blue Whale,were chosen for their large size, allowing for pugilism with Deviant-Type Selachian Entities exceeding 10 m in length. Three (3) specimens of P. sinus, better known as the Vaquita, were chosen for their small size, allowing for covert infiltration of oceanic territory under the protection of hostile Groups of Interest1 and engaging in pugilism with Selachian Entities therein. Enhancement Summary: A Centre agent with experience in multiple forms of martial arts was given access to all materials related to SPC-1258. The agent practiced multiple forms until performance was satisfactory. The agent was recorded performing all known forms and movements, then geased to prevent accidental performance. These recordings were then played to each group of subjects on underwater screens for ten minutes per hour, eight hours per day. The remaining fifty minutes consisted of an explication of the Centre’s mission and the necessity of Selachian pugilism and basic training and Marine Fighting Team tactics. Development of MIDNIGHT GIRDLE enhancements in all three selected species went as predicted. Specimens of T. truncates and P. sinus were capable of terrestrial ambulation after six days of treatment, but B. musculus were unable to do so due to the square-cube law. All specimens displayed human-level intelligence after seven days of exposure. All specimens possessed arms and fists, and were detected communicating in English or Vail Code (though in the case of T. truncates, on ultrasonic frequencies) after ten days of exposure. All specimens were cleared for deployment by 15 days of exposure. Deployment Record: After approval, all CERULEAN GLOVE entities were deployed to one of the World Wildlife Foundation2’s Indonesian Species Conservation Preserve, Site-19, on June 5th, 1984. However, upon release from holding tanks at the assault perimeter roughly 1 km outside the border of the SCP, the CERULEAN GLOVE entities assaulted attending personnel and fled. (Dr. ████████, who approved the deployment of all fifteen entities, has been reprimanded for gross stupidity.) Following the escape of the initial CERULEAN GLOVE entities, several abnormal events were detected. An abnormal number of tagged cetaceans appeared to be congregating in the Eastern Pacific Ocean on July 12th, 1984; however, investigations revealed a clump of approximately 100 tags in the western gyre of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. This suggested transmission of MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques to roughly ████ cetacean entities, accounting for statistical models of tagged cetaceans. In December 1984, there was a sudden 2400% uptick in disappearances of Cipanguese whaling boats in Antarctica. There were 27 survivors from four hundred whaling ships sent to Antarctica that season. + Interview Log 1258-12001984 All questioned survivors described entities with a strong resemblance to Physeter microcephalus6 and Orcinus orca7. Based on the estimated number of wild-type CERULEAN GLOVE instances, Centre statisticians predicted a high likelihood of an SK-Dominance Shift, though also the successful delay of CASE LIQUID WHITE. It was estimated that by 1990, roughly ██% of the world’s Cetacean population would be instances of CERULEAN GLOVE. In January 1985, cooperation between CERULEAN GLOVE and CYAN ABYSS entities was ascertained after a Centre Underwater Monitoring Station (CUMS) produced visual confirmation of cetacean and selachian concordance. Given the subversive tendencies noted in testing, the timeline for CASE LIQUID WHITE was accelerated. Overtures were made to the Navigations Unseen8 to prepare Course Chiaroscuro in event of LIQUID WHITE completion. Procedure ALBAN PHALLUS, a comprehensive aggressive whaling program, was created and deployed in a joint operation with Navigations Unseen. On February 12th, 1985, increased seismic activity was detected on the eastern coast of the Home Islands of the Empire of Cipangu, signaling CYAN ABYSS aggression in potential violation of the Marianas Treaty of 19689 Civilian evacuations were immediately begun under the pretense of tsunami preparations. However, no direct CYAN ABYSS attack was received. On February 14th, 1985, roughly two thousand (2000) cetacean entities of class CERULEAN GLOVE and genus Tursiops beached on the Home Islands of Cipangu at the cities of █████, █████, ███████, █████, and █████. CERULEAN GLOVE entities were armed with pneumatic harpoons, presumably looted from Cipanguese whaling vessels. Weapons were not seen used in a lethal manner; CERULEAN GLOVE instances incapacitated civilians either by harpooning limbs to the environment or through use of MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques. The following is an excerpt of a news program covering the event: + Transcript 1258-2161985: The Global Organization of Countries was unable to intervene in the conflict. There were nearly ██████ casualties. On February 30th, 1985, seismic activity was detected in the California Region10, Australia, and Madagascar, and national militaries were henceforth mobilized in preparation of a cetacean incursion. However, no such incursion materialized for a month. The CUMS network detected aquatic disturbances consistent with aquatic pugilism11 in several subaquatic locations. These disturbances continued, increasing in number and intensity, over the course of four months. On June 28th, 1985, experimental American Space Agency satellites detected an irregular level of discoloration in the Gulf Stream and the North Pacific Gyre. Covert Centre Underwater Monitoring Probes (CCUMPs) were dispatched analyze the cause of the discoloration. The CCUMPs determined that the discoloration was in part caused by iron-based compounds. Also detected were viscera bearing both human DNA, selachian DNA and the DNA of ██ cetacean species12. Modern Centre analysts estimate that the ratio of human or selachian viscera to cetacean viscera suggests roughly 15 human or selachian combatants for every cetacean combatant. In light of this information, the SPC capabilities of MIDNIGHT GIRDLE were upgraded; however, reactivation was prevented by the high possibility of a repeated escape attempt. On August 18th, 1985, Centre Underwater Monitoring Stations picked up a coordinated simultaneous whalesong, consistent with the frequencies produced by Blue Whales, in English, Cipanguese, and Modern Standard Nordic. The song was determined to decrease in intensity over the course of its 6 hour duration by discrete increments, corresponding with increased CYAN ABYSS activity in location of the decreases. The content of the song, deemed MIDNIGHT PAEAN, is as follows: Transcript 1258-8181985: Post-incident interviews with CERULEAN GLOVE entities have suggested a civil war within wild entities affected by MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques. A large majority found CYAN ABYSS treatment of captured Cipanguese civilians, entailing ritual sacrifice, vivicannibalism, and EXPUNGED “morally reprehensible”. A small faction, however, found that CYAN ABYSS entities were morally superior and worthy masters compared to human beings; these CERULEAN ABYSS entities were implied by interviewers to tended to have suffered personally as a side-effect of human consumption patterns. A civil attempt to resolve the matter within the CERULEAN GLOVE community quickly became unsuccessful, resulting in bloodshed. (See Interview Log 1258-27-8281985 for further details.) + Interview Log 1258-27-8281985 The CERULEAN GLOVE survivors collected by the Centre from engagements with CYAN ABYSS effectively created a decentralized democratic government, termed the Liberated Cetacean Union. Whaling was banned worldwide after a diplomatic summit between the Global Organization of Countries and the Liberated Cetacean Union in 1986; however, citing tradition, the Empire of Cipangu refused to comply. The Liberated Cetacean Union is currently being inducted into the Global Organization of Countries as a member state. Due to CYAN ABYSS’s influence within the GOC, the Centre was not party to the negotiations. Known provisions of this treaty include: * A worldwide cessation of whaling operations in exchange for LCU reparations to the Empire of Cipangu. * A terrestrial sanctuary for CERULEAN GLOVE entities in neutral territory between terrestrial governments and CYAN ABYSS dominions. * Access for GOC Peacemakers to supervise CERULEAN GLOVE populations for global citizenship. * A temporary stay on the further exposure of cetacean entities to MIDNIGHT GIRDLE techniques until psychological models can be established. * GOC and LCU cooperation in quelling and, if necessary, culling, rogue pods of CERULEAN GLOVE.